


You're Too Nice

by Jelly_bean_8290



Category: Actor RPF, My Hero Academia RPF, Voice Actor RPF - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Justin Briner, Clifford Chapin - Freeform, Dry Sex, Gay Sex, Justin Briner - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_bean_8290/pseuds/Jelly_bean_8290
Summary: If Justin wanted to keep on being such a nice guy, then he sure as hell would take advantage of him. He just didn't expect things to turn out the way they did.





	You're Too Nice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Read and review people! ^~^
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own either of the two Voice Actors. If I could own my very own VA, I'd love for it to be, Yuri Lowenthal. The things I'd do to that pretty boy.
> 
> Warning: RPS (Real Person Slash), malexmale, crude language, sexual content
> 
> Rated: NC-17
> 
> Pairing: Clifford Chapin & Justin Briner

"Cli... Clifford…"

I listen to the kid moan. His face showed the arousal he was feeling.

"We ca... we can't..."

He reaffirms. Even when his expression screams, 'fuck me', anyway you slice it.

Obeying his body's instincts, the brunette ignores the slim man's pleas and enters him in one single thrust. Without any contemplation. Causing the other man to yell out in pain. Not even, when he had saved a kitten stuck up on a tree and had fallen down and broken his arm, in the process, had it hurt this much.

The younger man's walls welcomed Clifford's cock with exquisite contractions. Contractions that made the muscular man let out involuntary groans. He was filled with desire to taste even more of this addictive drug. A drug that by the looks of it, Justin was more than fine on giving him. Even if his mind said the opposite.

On the other hand, the redhead bit his bottom lip with all of his might. He couldn't get accustomed to the sensation of having such an invasion, moving inside of him in such an audacious manner. He felt how the other violently bumped against his prostate without any ounce of shame. Letting waves of pure pleasure run all over his body; making it almost impossible to continue keeping the moans, that started becoming painful, locked away inside his throat. Every thrust brought out new sensations that even if he hated to admit it, he loved.

"Justin..."

The older man whispered as he stopped for a few seconds to caress the taller man's face. He kissed the tears that ran down the super red flushed cheeks. Although, it felt incredible inside of the cute kid. He couldn't ignore the fact that he worried about the other's health. Had he been too rough on him? He was scared of hurting him. Even when he ignored his co-star's feelings during his playful teasing/fake bullying. Because, he had too much fun whenever he gave Justin some tough love.

"Cliff... Clifford!"

He called out to him passionately, while he wrapped his legs and arms around the other's waist and back. Sinking his nails into the other's back as his body quivered in pleasure. He felt pain, but the pain didn't wash away the fact that he was enjoying it.

Defeated, Justin tightened his legs around the brunette's waist, letting him know that it didn't hurt him and that he could continue with his onslaughts.

Obedient, the older man grabbed the redhead by the waist and gently positioned him against the bed's headboard. Where he was able to fuck him with more velocity and force.

Not being able to hold back his moans, the slim man started moaning without any self-control. He was nearing his orgasm.

"Cliff... Clifford... I love you... I love you... Clifford! Aaah!"

Hearing how the other man called out his name, as he came all over his stomach... caused the strong brunette to also reach his climax, spilling his thick sperm inside the other.

A white liquid slid down the younger man's thighs, making him let out one last and deep moan.

"Justin, I love you too."

It was the only thing, the redhead heard before he felt the other's lips brush against his with tenderness. As if it were an unmentioned seal that would unite them forever.

That day, Clifford Chapin and Justin Briner arrived an hour late to their My Hero Academia recordings.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I will admit readers that this ship technically does not belong to me, but the story does. I take no credit for Clifftin (Clifford Chapin/Justin Briner) whatsoever. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and please review! Also, the creator or "birth mother" of this Voice Actor ship is my lovely cousin, Nina3491. I suggest you check out her tumblr posts about Clifftin. So just go watch those Clifftin videos she has on tumblr, kay?


End file.
